Lacey Turner
General Lacey played Stacey Slater 2004 - She was born 28 March 1988, she was born in Hendon, North West London. She was raised as a Catholic with her 2 younger sisters Daisy and Lily. She auditioned for the role of Demi Miller but she didnt get the part and given the role of Stacey Slater.She also appered in the live show.16.6 million views watched it and saw Stacey's on screen husband, Bradley, die and she confessed she killed Archie Mitchell. On Christmas Day 2010, Lacey made her final appearance as Stacey in EastEnders. Since leaving EastEnders, Lacey Turner has appeared in a modern day version of "Mary Shelley's Frankenstein" called "Frankenstein's Wedding...Live in Leeds" playing Victor Frankenstein's Bride, Elizabeth Lavenza. Turner has also appeared in the third series of the BBC Three drama series "Being Human", appearing in two episodes, playing Lia Shaman. Awards 2005 she won best young actor at the inside soap awards, she won best soap newcomer at the TV Quick Choice awards, Nominated for best dramatic performance from a young actor or actress by British soap awards, she was nominated most popular newcomer by national television awards and soap bitch of the year by British soap awards. 2006 she won Best Actress by British soap awards, she won best couple alongside Charlie Clements by inside soap awards, she won Best Actress by inside soap awards, she won soaps continual drama award shared with Gillian Wright. She was nominnated for Best Soap Actress by TV Quick and Choice Awards, Most Popular Actress by National Television Awards, sexiest female by inside soap awards and inside soa awards, Best Dramatic Performance by British Soap Awards. 2007 She won Best Tearjecker by All About Soap Awards, Best Dramatic Performance by British Soap Awards, Best Actress by Inside Soap Awards, Best Couple shared with Charlie Clements by Inside Soap Awards, most popular actress by National Television Awards, Most popular soap personality by Television and Radio Industry Club Awards, Best Performance by soap actress by TV Now Awards. Nominated for Best Dressed Soap Star by Inside Soap Awards, Best Soap Actress by TV Quick and Choice Awards, Sexiest Female by Inside Soap Awards, Best Actress by Britished Soap Awards and Sexiest Femae by British Soap Awards. 2008 She won Best Secret Reveal ( for stacey and max's affair), Best Slap (shared with Jo Joyner), Best Storyline9the after math of max and staceys affair) by Inside Soap Awards, Favroite soap star by TV Times Awards. Nominated for Best Actress and Best Single epsoide (Christmas Day) by British Soap Awards, outstanding serial drama performance by National Television Awards and Best Soap Actress and Best Soap Storyline by TV Quick and Choice Awards. 2009 She won Best Actress by Inside Soap Awards, Ultimate TV actress by Cosmoplitan: Woman Of The Year, Outstanding Serial Drama Performance by National Television Awards, Soaps and continual Drama by Mental Health Media Awards, Favroite Soap Star by TV Times Awards. She was nominated for Sexiest Female by Inside Soap Awards and Celeb Style Awards by All About Soap Awards. 2010 Shes won Serial Drama Performance by Television and Radio Club Awards, Im A Surviovor and Killer Secret by All About Soap Bubble Awards. Category:Actors